villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
ChromeSkull
ChromeSkull is a fictional serial killer featured in the 2009 slasher film Laid to Rest, and the 2011 sequel film ChromeSkull: Laid to Rest 2. He is set to appear in a upcoming prequel which will presumably elaborate on his past and how he became ChromeSkull. He was portrayed by Nick Principe. Biography Chrome Skull was the name attributed to a psychopathic killer who preyed upon innocent young women in the Southeastern United States in the late 2000s. Little is known about this man, but it is possible that his true name might have been Jesse Cromeans, a resident of Jacksonville, Florida. ChromeSkull was a mute who wore a disguise consisting of a black coat, pants and gloves and a chrome-plated mask in the shape of a skull. He enjoyed videotaping his victims as he tormented them and utilized a shoulder-mounted mini-camera to record their final moments as well as audio samples of their voices. Since he was mute, ChromeSkull would keep all of his collected audio samples on a mini-recorder and played select tracks to communicate his thoughts and desires to others. Immensely strong, ChromeSkull's preferred weapons of choice were a pair of twin hunting knives. In 2007, ChromeSkull had an arrangement with funeral director Mister Jones and used the coffin construction building adjacent to the Jones Funeral Home to conduct his murders. One of ChromeSkull's potential victims, an unidentified prostitute, managed to escape from him. He pursued her across the Florida countryside, claiming several more victims including the town sheriff, but the girl managed to escape from him. ChromeSkull was incapacitated when a man named Steven switched out the adhesive he used to apply his mask to his face with a highly corrosive acid. He later returned in the sequel Laid to Rest 2. It takes place not long after the first movie where the mysterious organization he apparently runs nurses him back to heath. One of the assistances tries to take his place throughout the film and is killed as a result. After brutally murdering at least three cops, during the climax he is shot and thought dead by a detective and one of his recent would be nearly blind victims. However, he is revealed to be alive and well due to wearing a bullet proof vest. The ending scene shows him to be entering some city apparently on Halloween ready to start yet another rampage after talking to what appears to be mistress/known assistant. The last scene of the film (Post Credit) shows Chromeskull's supposed wife who is nearing the end of her pregnancy, finding out about his killings and shoots herself in an interagation room. Known Victims *At least 31 prior victims *Mr. Jones *Cindy Smith *Johnny *Jamie *Russell *A. Bates *Unnamed Girl *Unnamed Store Clerk *Anthony *Steven *Tucker Smith *Allie *Tiny *Preston *Knight *Cochern *Fraser *Trost Gallery Chrome Skull laid_to_rest_poster2.jpg 250px-ChromeSkull 001.jpg Chrome Skull laid_to_rest_poster41.jpg Chrome Skull laid_to_rest_poster42.jpg Chrome Skull tLaid to_Rest_2_FilmPoster.jpeg Chrome skull tLaid toRest 2 2.jpg Chrome skull tLaid toRest 2 4.jpg Chrome Skull tLaid_to_rest.jpg ChromeSkull Laid to Rest 11qj7u8ao1_500.gif|Jesse's face in Part 2 ChromeSkull Laid to Rest 754.jpg ChromeSkull Laid to Rest -fad9b989b4be-24.jpg ChromeSkull Laid to Rest ltr_2_1.jpg Category:Serial Killers Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Mute Category:Torturer Category:Male Category:Spouses Category:Sadists Category:Revived Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Titular Category:Enigmatic Category:Successful Category:One-Man Army Category:Pure Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Stalkers Category:Crime Lord Category:Misogynists Category:Liars Category:Mutilators Category:Mastermind Category:Provoker Category:Fighters Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Trickster